1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for obtaining sensor data using the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a portable terminal, can be coupled to a head-mounted device (HMD), such as virtual reality (VR) headset, and a user can view a screen image that is output from the electronic device through lenses of the HMD, thereby experiencing virtual reality.
The electronic device can acquire sensor data from the HMD. For example, the HMD may have a sensor embedded therein to sense motion of a user's head. The HMD may transmit the sensor data that is acquired from the embedded sensor to the electronic device, which may calculate a rotation matrix, and may render a user's viewpoint to a three dimensional (3D) graphics library. The user can view a virtual reality screen that varies in accordance with the motion of the user's head.
If the sensor data is not normally acquired while the user experiences the virtual reality through the head-mounted device, the electronic device becomes unable to perform user head tracking. In this case, the electronic device becomes unable to perform rendering corresponding to the motion of the user's head, causing an inconsistency to occur between a user's action, such as a head motion, and visual information. Such visual inconsistency can cause the user to suffer from motion sickness or a headache, and to experience inconvenience or to perform a misoperation in using the head-mounted device.
As such, there is a need in the art for an electronic device that negates the inconvenience and misoperation-prone issues of the conventional head-mounted device.